trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Tulane
Backstory Gordon was born and raised by his father in Lavaridge Town in Hoenn, where he lived an extraordinarily boring life, his father forcing him to stay in school rather than become a trainer, studying Pokémon biology. When he was fifteen, he went on a trip with his class to Mt. Pyre, to closely examine Ghost Pokémon. While he was there, he encountered and befriended one of the (rather rare) Vulpix there. Due the Pokémon's constant want for a companion, he captured her and aptly named her "Faith", after his mother, who had died when he was very young. He trained Faith in secret inside Fiery Path. Keeping up his father's expectations, he kept Faith a secret until a month before he left for Smuggon University in Tatsu to get his Biology degree, at which point he revealed having her to his father. To his surprise, his father accepted the Pokémon as a part of his family, and was glad Gordon had found something else besides his studies to occupy his time. As a graduation gift, Gordon's father gave him a Fire Stone that he had found inside Fiery Path, which was promptly used for Faith to become a Ninetales. Due to his rigorous studies, he was able to earn his degree in only one year, at the age of 19. Soon afterward, he began life as a trainer, and has already explored most of the Tatsu Region, capturing various Pokémon and earning eight of the region's Gym Badges. He's hoping to soon challenge the Pokémon League. Personality He generally keeps to himself and his Pokémon, mostly due to his isolative tendencies from his excessive studying in the past. Always trying to be the helpful one, he often finds himself obligated to do what others ask him to, even when it gets him into troublesome situations. One to be rather socially awkward, he tries to make friends everywhere he goes, but often fails at making good impressions to others due to his inability to know when he's continually ranting on about a topic (some might say he likes to hear himself talk sometimes). Attitudes towards things and people Contrary to his isolative tendencies, Gordon is a generally accepting person, and is constantly looking for new friends in his travels. He generally tries to solve problems like one would when making a scientific test, trying all of the possible outcomes before eliminating options. He has very little sympathy for criminals, with few exceptions. As he would put it, "No matter how stupid, pointless, or arbitrary a law may seem, it's still the law, and whatever higher power you may believe in help you if you break it." By no means is it false that he hasn't broken laws himself on occasion, but he's regretted it almost every time he has. Behaviors and Habits He usually highly trusts those he meets. However, people tend to take advantage of this, and he gets himself dragged into situations he doesn't want to be a part of. Ironically, being a Biologist, he has a rather strange and excessive phobia of spiders and spider-like Pokémon. Gordon is left-handed, though most people he knows, strangely, don't know that. Other Pokémon '''Sceptile: '''Given to him as a Treecko by his inspirational figure and Biology teacher, Professor Birch, before his departure to Tatsu. After rigorous amounts of training after his arrival in the region, he eventually evolved into a Grovyle, and then a Sceptile later on, after his battle with Doctor Jason de Lorme. Besides Faith, Sceptile is one of the only Pokémon Gordon can really connect to on an emotional level, and has developed a very close bond with it. Sceptile is somewhat overprotective of Gordon and his other Pokémon, always putting them before himself when a dangerous situation arises. '''Feebas: '''Finding his Feebas was pure blind luck in itself. As a school of them passed by the ship Gordon was on during his passage to Tatsu, the fish-like Pokémon literally fell into his lap, jumping out of the water and landing on him by pure coincidence. Gordon was unsure of keeping it for a while, until a nearby passenger told him how rare the rather unsightly Pokémon was. Despite the long amount of time he has been training it, Feebas does not seem to want to evolve into a Milotic yet, though it could at any time. Gordon's Feebas is a bit of an oblivious Pokémon, though she always is a hard worker, inside or outside of battle. '''Honchkrow: '''Upon his arrival to the region in Noire City, Gordon noticed an abundance of Murkrow that seemed to be following him around. Making nothing of it, he let them alone until they started to swoop in and steal any food he had exposed whenever he dared take anything of the sort outside, a lesson of Noire City that he was unfortunate enough to not have been taught before he arrived. Eventually, after becoming irritated enough with them, he fought back at one of them. Afterward, that particular Murkrow was constantly following him around with an apologetic attitude about it, so Gordon decided to capture it and take care of it. Recently, while in Malthus Town, he came across a Dusk Stone, which he promtply used on his Murkrow. Honchkrow has a strange affinity for overly treating Gordon like an authority figure (for example, trying to eat already-dead cacooned Bug Pokémon, such as Metapod, Kakuna, Silcoon, etc., but always offering them to Gordon before eating them himself out of some odd sense of obligation). '''Metang: '''While traveling through Ironclad City, a vendor on the street was trying to sell all of the passerby a valuable steel statue, which was a long time family heirloom, to pay for food for his family. After seeing the vendor in a such a desperate state, Gordon bought it for about half of the money he had, in order to help. That night, Gordon was woken by a strange noise coming from his bag. He opened his bag to find that the statue was not a statue at all, but a Beldum that had remained asleep for all of those years that it was in the vendor's family's possession. Seeing as the Beldum technically belonged to him now, he used one of his few remaining Poké Balls to capture the strange creature. It has since evolved into a Metang after Gordon's victory in the Wattsburg Gym. Frustratingly, Gordon can't seem to connect to Metang on any kind of emotional level, though strangely it has yet to disobey him. '''Heracross: '''The most recent addition to Gordon's team, Heracross was found near Primavera Town as Gordon was headed to Centria to face Li Shan Fang for his 8th Tatsu Gym Badge. In the middle of the road in somewhere between the cities, the Bug-Type was being attacked and overwhelmed by a pair of Wargle that were fighting over which one would get to eat it. Gordon couldn't bear to see it being horribly hurt like this, and after warding off the squandering birds with Metang, he quickly rushed it back to Primavera's Pokémon Center. She was eventually nursed back to health, and after several attempts to release her back into the wild, she refused to leave Gordon's side due to a newfound extreme fear of birds and the open wilderness, so he took it upon himself to take care of her. Even though Heracross has a very timid nature about her, she's an incredibly powerful fighter, although her fearful attitude usually keeps her from fighting often. She becomes incredibly scared around Gordon's Honchkrow, just the sight of a Flying Pokémon usually freezes her in her tracks. It became evident that Heracross was an invaluable ally after proving herself in Gordon's battle against Li Shan Fang, knocking out Fang's Arcanine after a single blow from Close Combat. Appearance Around 5' 10" in height, average weight and build. Brown, slightly short, messy hair and green eyes. Usually wears jeans and a t-shirt, but always has his green hooded jacket with him. Carries a messenger-style bag. Terms of Usage Gordon can be used in any canon material, as long as he is within character. If you want to use Gordon, please confer with GordonTheWritefag (on the proboards forum). Category:Submitted characters